Top Secret Protocol
Top Secret Protocol is the Commander's abilities available for each factions. There are various types of protocol, including upgrades, unit emerging and destruction. Each of protocols can be purchased by Points gained while engaging the battle and ready for use anytime the commander have a Construction Yard. However, each ability has rather long cooldown times. These are the Top Secret Protocol list. Positions and abilities may vary depend on campaigns. Allies Top Secret Protocol Line 1 *'Advanced Aeronautics': Enhance visibility, speed, armor and ammo capacity to all Allied aircraft. *'Surgical Strike': Calls in a Artemis Precison bomber to strike the desired location. *'Time Bomb': A bomb chronoshifted to the target area. Will explode in 5 seconds. Note: a destroyed time bomb will explode and do less damage. **'Deluxe Time Bomb': More destructive time bomb explodes in 10 seconds. ***'Supreme Time Bomb': The most powerful time bomb that explodes in 20 seconds. Line 2 *'Surveillance Sweep': Sends 3 quick-flying Sky Knights to fly from one location to another, unveiling the fog of war. *'Chrono Rift': Cause all units and structures in an area to disappear and be disabled. They are still vulnerable and damages result when power wears off. Not available in the campaigns. **'Chrono Chasm': Disable all units and structures in a larger area. ***'Chrono Fissure': Disable all units and structures in an even larger area. *Free Trade: Increase the amount of credits gained from each ore load. Line 3 *'High Technology': improve special ability of Attack Dogs, Guardian Tanks, Cryocpoters, Cyro Legionaires and Aircraft Carriers *'Chrono Swap': Causes the two selected units to swap positions using chronoshift technology. Not lethal to infantry. *'Cryoshot': Freezes all units in the designated area. **'Cryoblast': Freezes all units and small structures in a larger area. ***'Cryogeddon': Freeze all units and some bigger structures in an even larger area. Special These protocols are enabled during campaigns. *'Paratroop Platoon': Sends some Peacekeepers and Javelinsinto the area via one Century Bomber. Use caution, they can be attacked by anti-air weapons. **'Paratroop Squad': Sends some Peacekeepers and Javelins into the area. Comes in 2 Century Bombers. ***'Paratroop Team': Sends some Peacekeepers and Javelinss into the area. Comes in 3 Century Bombers. Soviet Top Secret Protocol Line 1 *'[[|Terror Drone Surprise|Terror Drone Surprise Upgrade]]': Surprises enemy with Terror Drones pops out from remains of destroyed friendly vehicle. *'Toxic Corrosion': Sacrifice a unit to pour toxin everywhere it goes until it destroyed from the toxin and contaminate more radius. *'Orbital Drop': Drop a space probe and space junks (include those lifted by Magnetic Satellite) into the target. **'Orbital Dump': Drop space satellites and space junks into the target. ***'Orbital Downpour': Drop a space station and space junks into the target. Line 2 *'Cash Bounty': In exchange for every enemy unit in the area neutralized in time, a Commander recieves credits. *'Desolator Airstrike': Calls in a Badger to drop radioactive bombs on the designated target. This can clear garrisons. **'Desolator Dual-Airstrike': Calls in 2 Badgers to drop radioactive bombs on the designated target. ***'Desolator Delta-Airstrike': Calls in 3 Badgers to drop radioactive bombs on the designated target for largest radius. *'Mass Production': Make next units built with 25% less costs. Line 3 *'Grinder Treads': An ability to make tanks heal themselves crushing enemy, known to slightly enhance speed. *'Magnetic Satellite': A Satellite that uses a huge magnetic beam to lift vehicles into space. One of the vehicles can be poured down using Orbital Drop abilities. **'Super-Magnetic Satellite': A Satellite that uses a larger magnetic beam to lift vehicles into space. ***'Ultra-Magnetic Satellite': A Satellite that uses largest magnetic beam to lift vehicles into space. *'Magnetic Singularity': Make all vehicles in the area disabled and dragged into the center. Empire Top Secret Protocol Line 1 *'Fortified Fleet': Enhance speed, armor and firepower to all Empire vessels. *'Point-Defense Drones': Protect all vehicles in the area with shield drones. *'Final Squadron': A squadron of 5 drone planes that attack any visible enemy units with machine guns and crash into designated area. **'Final Squadron X': A squadron of 10 drone planes that attack any visible enemy units with machine guns and crash into designated area. ***'Final Squadron Omega': A squadron of 15 drone planes that attack any visible enemy units with machine guns and crash into designated area. Line 2 *'Honorable Discharge': Make all units explode when destroyed. *'Emperor's Rage': Slows units down but makes them stronger. **'Emperor's Revenge': Slows units down but makes them even stronger. ***'Emperor's Retribution': Makes units so powerful that they can barely move. *'Robotic Assembly': Make all Nanocores expand its structure faster. Line 3 *'Advanced Rocket Pods': Makes all rocket weapons fire more rockets. *'Sleeper Ambush': Summons 5 Tankbusters from underground any where visible in the map to ambush enemy vehicles. *'Balloon Bombs': 5 Big Balloons that drop bombs. Player can control each or all balloons. Their power can be reduced by anti-air enemy. **'Balloon Bomb Barrage': 10 Big Balloons that drop bombs. ***'Balloon Bomb Blowout': 15 Big Balloons that drop bombs. See also General's Promotion Category:Concepts Category:Red Alert 2 Weapons Category:Red Alert 2 Top Secret Protocols